Conventionally, in the image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic type, a fixing device for fixing the toner image, formed on a recording material (sheet), at a nip between two fixing members (first and second rotatable fixing members) is mounted.
In such a fixing device, with repetition of a fixing process, the fixing member is abraded by an edge portion (both end portions with respect to a direction perpendicular to a recording material feeding direction) of the recording material, so that a surface property thereof has a tendency that the surface property is deteriorated compared with the surface property in another region. Specifically, there is a tendency that a surface of the fixing member in a region contacting the edge portion of the recording material is roughened. When the surface property of such a fixing member becomes non-uniform, the surface property appears on a fixed image, so that there is a liability that glossiness of an image is not uniform.
Therefore, in a fixing device described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2008-040363, a roughening roller (rotatable rubbing member) for rubbing the surface of the fixing member is provided. Specifically, the fixing member is rubbed with the roughening roller, whereby a deteriorated state (surface roughness) of a portion thereof contacting the edge portion of the recording material is made inconspicuous compared with another portion.
According to study by the present inventor, it was found that during repetition of a rubbing process, the roughening roller is clogged with shaving (cuttings) and rubbing power lowers due to the clogging with the shavings. When such a situation generates, it becomes difficult to efficiently restore the surface property of the fixing member, so that there is room for improvement.